pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Flare
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 17.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 65 (max)|fire_rate = 54|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 100|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A |theme = Sci-fi themed.|cost = 500 (Initially) 30 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 2}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.0.0 Beat the Heat update. It can be obtained for a limited time from the Paradise Trader Van. Appearance It appears as a black/yellow railgun. It features a black body with a black/yellow stock at the back, a grey pistol grip and trigger, a dark grey 10x scope and a large blue solar panel mounted on top. The weapon features two arm rails at the front of the weapon. When fired, it fires a yellow laser for a split second. The solar pannel then protrudes from the sides to recharge the weapon for another shot. Strategy The weapon deals very high damage and has a decent ammo capacity, however it has a very slow fire rate and average mobility. Tips * When maxed out, it is capable of two-shotting max armored players anywhere. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Use the scope at long ranges. Its high magnification makes it useful for precise aiming at these distances. * One of the main abilities the weapon has is the Overkill attribute; which allows any excess damage to be added to the next shot. This makes the weapon a one shot weapon in some cases, provided that the user does not miss. **This is especially useful when countering high-health enemies such as Mechs or monsters in Raid. **Because it encourages to be more accurate when firing, it is very important to take the time to aim first due to the benefits of attribute. **In addition, killing a weakened enemy can add a large damage bonus. * Try strafing while aiming to prevent enemies from hitting you when engaged in a firefight. * If an enemy survives the shot, finish them off with a Primary or Backup weapon. * Its Wall Break ability is useful for attacking enemies behind objects such as walls and behind cover. * Though it has decent mobility, it is recommended to equip a Melee weapon when travelling around the map. * Avoid sticking to one sniping spot as users can track the weapon's lasers to its source. Counters * If engaged in a sniper duel, take time to aim. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. * It fires a noticeable laser, keep an eye out for the source of the laser as it may indicate the general area of where the user may be. * Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. * Avoid being caught in the open when there is a sniper, stick to cover and locate the sniper then attempt to countersnipe them with your own. * Flamethrowers and shotguns can be useful for quickly killing users at close range. Attributes * Single Shots * 10x Zoom * Wall Break * Overkill: The left over damage from a killing shot will be stacked to your next shot. Up to 30% of additional damage can be stacked to the next shot. This resets if the next shot misses or does not kill the next enemy. Upgrades N/A Theme Sci-fi themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Paradise Resort Weapon Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. A primary or backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia * It is the first weapon to feature the Overkill attribute External Links * Scope - Jake Summers * Pistol Grip - Immature Little White Kid Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Overkill Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van